Watchin' You
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: AU: 4 year-old Henry goes riding with his Daddy Graham and hears his Daddy say a bad word...what happens when all Henry wants is to be like his Daddy? Read to find out! Gremma and Graham Henry father/son fluff


**AU No curse. Gremma/Graham Henry fluff. 4-year old Henry goes riding with his Daddy and hears him say a bad word. What word? It started with 'S'. Why? He just wants to be like his Daddy. Song-fic to 'Watchin' You' by Rodney Atkins. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Once or the lyrics to Wathin' You**

* * *

**Driving through town just my boy and me  
With a happy meal in his booster seat  
Knowing that he couldn't have the toy  
Till his nuggets were gone  
A green traffic light turned straight to red  
I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath  
His fries went a flying and his orange drink covered his lap  
Well then my four year old said a four letter word  
That started with "s" and I was concerned  
So I said son now now where did you learn to talk like that**

* * *

"Daddy!" 4 year-old Henry shouted running over to his father Graham.

Graham scooped his son up into his arms. "Hey there buddy!" he said grinning. "What's up?"

"Can we go riding with Mommy and Gramma and Grampa waiter?" he asked hopeful.

Graham poked his stomach. "Well Mommy has your baby sister in her tummy silly she can't go riding. I think Grandpa and Grandma are having Aunt Ella and Uncle Thomas over but we can go out for a bit. How's that sound?"

Henry nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Can we go now Daddy?! Can we can we?!" he begged.

Graham laughed, "Of course! Let's go get Jackie okay?"

"Yay!" Henry shouted clapping.

10 minutes later, Henry and Graham were riding Jackie the chocolate brown horse slowly through the forest. "Faster Daddy faster!" he begged.

Graham shook his head. "Sorry kiddo, we've gotta be careful so Mommy doesn't get mad at me."

Henry pouted. "Fine," he muttered.

Graham laughed and kissed his son's head. "We're almost to our secret spot Henry."

"Really?! Yay!" Henry said excitedly.

Graham beamed. "Yep look can you see our tree-house?"

Henry squinted his eyes and scrutinized the horizon, looking for the grove of trees that contained there tree-house. He huffed in frustration. "No," he mumbled.

Graham pointed his finger to the pack of trees fifty feet in front of them. "See it now?"

Henry giggled. "Yeah!"

"I'll go fast the rest of the way okay buddy? Just don't tell Mommy."

"Yay! Thanks Daddy! It'll be our secret," Henry whispered.

Graham kicked Jackie's sides. "Yah!" he shouted as the horse picked up speed.

Wind blew through Henry's shaggy hair. "Wee!" Henry giggled.

Five minutes later, Graham slowed to a stop, hopped off of Jackie and led her over to a tree to tie her to. Then he proceeded to help Henry jump down.

Henry ran off towards the tree-house. "C'mon Daddy!" he called. "Let's play swords!"

Graham laughed and ran to catch up with his son. "I'm comin!"

Henry laughed as his father caught up to him and scooped him up, throwing him over his shoulder. "Daddy!" he squealed.

"Prince Henry wants to go for a swim!" Graham roared.

Henry pounded on Graham's back, playing along with the game. "No Daddy don't do it!"

Graham was taking Henry off of his back and starting to swing him over the small diving cliff where the river lay below. "Time to take a swim!" he shouted before tossing Henry into the water and jumping in with him.

Henry crouched his legs as he made impact with the water, causing an enormous splash. He surfaced and laughed as Graham made an even bigger splash. "Daddy!" he shouted swimming over to his father. "Look how good I can swim now!"

Graham laughed. "You're getting pretty good Henry!" he told his son while shaking his shaggy brown hair out.

"You're a good teacher," he stated matter-of-factly.

"And you," Graham pulled Henry into his arms, "Are a good student!"

Henry smiled. "Thanks Daddy!"

There was a noise over by where Jackie was tied to the tree. It didn't sound good. Graham grabbed Henry's hand and took him with him out of the river up to where Jackie was supposed to be. But Jackie had broken free of the rope and was galloping to the river.

Graham cursed under his breath. "Henry stay here, I'll go get Jackie. Then we're gonna need to head home for tea alright?"

"Kay!" Henry said happily.

* * *

"Henry I need you to help carry your new little sister's toys to the nursery!" Emma called into Henry's bedroom. She touched a hand to her abdomen where her and Graham's growing daughter was.

"Coming Mommy!" Henry said as he came running down the hall.

Emma pointed to a box of wooden baby toys. "Think you can carry this box Kid?" she teased, knowing the 4 year-old would never turn down a challenge.

Henry puffed up his chest. "I bet I can!" He ran over and lifted up the box. "So. Heavy." he said through gritted teeth. He took a step forward and tripped over the elegant carpet. "Oof!" he grunted as he toppled to the ground. Henry then opened his mouth and said the exact same word his father had said those many weeks ago. It came out before he could stop it.

Emma was appalled at her son's language. "HENRY!" she shrieked. "WHERE did you learn that horrible word?!" she exclaimed.

Henry looked up at her sheepishly. "I don't 'member..." he mumbled so his mother couldn't hear.

Emma put her hands on her hips. "Henry James Dornan you tell me where you heard that word THIS INSTANT!" she shouted in anger.

Henry stood up and wrung his hands together. "I heard Daddy say it," he said softly.

Emma's eyes were shooting daggers at the moment, that is how angry she was. Emma grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him along with her. "GRAHAM!" Emma screamed as they reached the war council room. She threw the doors open and stormed into the room. "GRAHAM!" she screamed again.

James looked at Emma in puzzlement. "Emma is everything alright?"

"No! I need to speak with my husband for a few moments. I'm sorry to take him from this meeting but it's...quite urgent," Emma said quickly, sending a glare in her husband's direction.

"Yes that's fine, we were almost done anyways. Graham, you're dismissed son."

Graham stood and walked over to Emma. "Em is everything alright?" he whispered.

"Outside. Now." Emma hissed, storming out with Henry. Graham shrugged at his father-in-law and ran out after his wife and son.

James and Snow's 16 year-old son, Leopold, or "Leo" burst into laughter as the door closed. "Emma and her temper." Is all he had to say before his parents, the royal families, and Red, Granny, and Pinocchio started to laugh as well.

* * *

**He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool**  
**I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you**  
**And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are**  
**We got cowboy boots and camo pants**  
**Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad**  
**I wanna do everything you do**  
**So I've been watching you**

* * *

Graham gave Emma a questioning look. "What'd I do Em?" he asked.

Emma glared at him. "Don't give me that Graham. Here's what you did. Henry, tell Daddy what you said." She pushed Henry forward gently.

Graham crouched down getting eye level with his son. "Henry, what's Mommy talking about? What'd you say?"

Henry looked on the verge of tears. He looked his father in the eyes and leaned towards his ear. Henry cupped his hand by his mouth and whispered that same 4-letter word that started with 'S' in his father's ear.

Graham's eyes went wide. He put his hands on Henry's shoulders. "Henry. I want you to tell me where you learned to talk like that."

Henry swallowed. "I've been watching you Daddy. I just wanna be like you. Eat all of my foods. Grow big and strong like you are. I wanna do everything you do Daddy. So I've just been watchin you. I didn't know it was a bad word..." His bottom lip quivered. "I'm sorry Daddy..."

Graham felt tears form in eyes and he looked up at his wife. She nodded, understanding what he wanted to do. Graham smiled at her. He took Henry into his arms. "It's okay buddy. You didn't know, Daddy should just be more careful next time. I love you kiddo," he said in his son's ear.

Henry squeezed Graham's neck tightly. "I love you too Daddy," he whispered.

Graham missed Henry's head. "Now go finish helping Mommy with Baby Eponíne's room okay?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Eponíne? Really Graham?"

Graham held up his hands defensively. "Sorry? I thought it was pretty."

Emma grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her forehead to his. "And that is exactly why I'm agreeing to it," she whispered before kissing him softly.

Henry scrunched up his eyebrows. "Ew! Gross! Mommm! Daddyyyy!" he whined in disgust.

Graham pulled away and grinned mischievously. "Now you're gonna get it kiddo. Here comes the tickle monster!" he shouted and chased Henry down the hallway, scooping him up into his arms.

Emma laughed and shook her head at her husband and son. Graham was such a child. But that's one of the reasons she loved him so much, he kept the child in her alive.

* * *

**We got back home and I went to the barn**  
**I bowed my head and I prayed real hard**  
**Said Lord please help me help my stupid self**  
**Then this side of bedtime later that night**  
**Turning on my son's Scooby Doo nightlight**  
**He crawled out of bed and he got down on his knees**  
**He closed his little eyes, folded his little hands**  
**And spoke to God like he was talking to a friend**  
**And I said son now where'd you learn to pray like that**

* * *

It was Henry's 18th birthday. He sat in his room, smoothing his royal attire over and over, it was the day he gave his very first speech. There was a knock at the door. "Henry, can I come in?" his younger sister, Eponíne, asked.

"Yeah sure Ep, what's up?" he asked her as she stood next to him at the mirror.

Eponíne looked at him and smiled. "Allison is going to think you look quite handsome," she teased, elbowing him.

Henry nudged her. "Shut up Ep," he muttered blushing.

Eponíne threw her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna miss you while your away," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

Henry wrapped his arms around his sister. Even though he had his brother Josh, he and Ep had always been extremely close. "It's only for two weeks Ep. Grandfather and Father want me to learn the way things work since now I'll be officially part of the royal court." His voice caught in his throat and he squeezed her tighter.

"I know...But who am I supposed to talk to?" Eponíne asked him.

"You've got Allison and Liza," he suggested. Allison was Aunt Ella and Uncle Thomas' daughter, she was Henry's age. And Liza was Red and Pinocchio's daughter who was practically Eponíne's twin.

Ep pulled away and wiped tears from her eyes. "It's not the same though. Just promise me you'll be safe?"

Henry gripped her shoulders. "I promise Ep. Now, we better hurry downstairs before the ceremony starts, don't want to miss my cue for my big speech eh?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Ep giggled and straightened Henry's jacket. "Alright, you're ready. Let's go!" She took his hand and they sprinted down the stairs of the castle to the great hall.

* * *

**He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
We like fixing things and holding mama's hand  
Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad  
I wanna do everything you do  
So I've been watching you**

* * *

"And now," Graham concluded. "I would like to introduce to all of you, my son, the newest member of the royal court, Prince Henry!"

The crowd-consisting of the royal families of the surrounding kingdoms, members of the royal court, and close family friends of the Charmings', burst into applause as Henry walked into the room. He walked to the front and looked out at the crowd. He saw Allison in the front row beaming at him. He smiled back at her. Then he began his speech.

"Hello. I'm Prince Henry. Well you all already know that. And..." he paused as his speech he'd carefully planned escaped his memory. "As you all know, today is my 18th birthday. All my life I've been waiting for this day, the day I got to join the royal court. Um but that's not the only thing I've been waiting for. I...hadn't planned to do this but I need to before I leave with my father and grandfather on a trip to check on the other kingdoms. So...Allison?" Henry asked holding out his hand. "Could you come up here for a moment?"

Allison blushed and climbed up onto the podium, taking Henry's hand. "Henry, what are you doing?" she hissed.

Henry looked at her lovingly. "Allison, since I was four years old, I have had a crush on you. And I know I have never told you this but I feel like I need to now." He took a deep breath, got down on one knee, taking her hand in both of his.

"Allison, you are the most kind-hearted, sweet, generous, brave, loyal, noble, and strong woman I have ever met. I have never met anyone who loves to go riding with me, even if she gets a smudge on her dress more than you do. Never has anyone made me more happy in my life. And that is why I want to tell you that I love you Allison. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have the love my parents and grandparents share, and I want to have it with you. So," he pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Allison, will you marry me?" Henry asked.

Allison put a hand to her mouth and nodded as a sob escaped her lips. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes yes a thousand times yes." She let Henry slid the ring onto her finger and then proceeded to pull him to his feet, take his face in her hands, whisper: "I love you." and kiss him lovingly.

* * *

**With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug  
Said my little bear is growing up  
He said but when I'm big I'll still know what to do**

* * *

After everyone had congratulated Henry and Allison on their new engagement, Graham and Emma walked over to their son and future daughter-in-law. "Henry, Allison, we're so happy for the two of you!" he told them, embracing them both.

"Thank you Father, Mother," Henry said kindly.

Allison bowed. "Yes thank you Your Highnesses."

Graham laughed. "Please Allison, call us Graham and Emma, you are going to be my daughter soon."

"Of course Sire," Allison replied smiling. As her parents walked over she gave Henry's hand a squeeze. "I'll be back soon." Pecking his cheek she ran over to her mother and father.

Emma grinned at Henry. "Henry when did you learn to speak so romantically?" she teased and raised an eyebrow.

Henry blushed. He looked down at the ground. "I kinda...sorta...saw the letter Dad wrote you for your guy's anniversary," he mumbled.

"What'd you say son?" Graham asked.

Henry looked up. "I read the letter you wrote Mom for your anniversary and I just tried to think of a way to propose to Allison the same way you wrote that letter, so full of love. I may not be 4 any longer but I never stopped watching you, Dad. I still want to be just like you. I want to be the man you are."

Tears hit Graham's eyes and he pulled Henry into his arms. "I'm so proud of you Henry."

"I love you Dad," he whispered.

"I love you too kiddo, I love you too." Graham whispered back.

* * *

**Cause I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
By then I'll be as strong as superman  
We'll be just alike, hey won't we dad  
When I can do everything you do  
Cause I've been watching you**

* * *

**So? What'd you think? Just a one-shot but I'll def write some more of these AU song-fics:):)**

**Please review!**

**Snow:)**


End file.
